Car je porte son nom
by Miriallia10
Summary: Difficile parfois de vivre avec le poids d'un nom...


**Coucou, cet OS trainait depuis un moment sur mon pc, et j'ai voulu le partager avec vous. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Car je porte son nom

Le 2 mai 1998. Il était mort le 2 mai 1998, mort en combattant pour la liberté. Mort en héros. Et je portais son nom, le nom de cet homme courageux disparu trop vite. Ce nom qui était gravé dans la pierre en face de moi avec juste en dessous deux dates, 1er avril 1978-2 mai 1998 le tout en lettres dorées. Il avait à peine vingt ans, juste trois de plus que moi, presque rien.

Je ne le connaissais pas. Et rares étaient les fois où j'en entendais parler. Parler de lui était en quelque sorte tabou. Et quand un membre de la famille l'évoquait, c'était à demi-mots, sans prononcer son prénom de peur de raviver la douleur.

Lorsque la famille venait se recueillir sur sa tombe, je me sentais toujours bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était pour ma sœur, mes cousins et mes cousines, mais je n'étais pas vraiment triste. Cet homme que nos parents et grand-parents pleuraient je ne le connaissais pas. Il ne me manquait pas, même s'il m'arrivait de me demander quelle genre de personne il aurait été. Alors non, je n'étais pas triste. Mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise qui m'habitait lorsque nous venions ici et qui nouait mon estomac. Je n'aimais pas voir le visage triste de mes parents. Je savais pertinemment que la mort de son frère avait brisé mon père et qu'il avait réussi à s'en relever seulement grâce au soutien de ma mère.

J'étais parvenu à glaner des informations ça et là au fil des années, mais au final, ça se résumait à peu de chose. Pendant toute sa scolarité il avait été avec mon père un élément perturbateur. Ils étaient inséparables. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête m'avait même raconté quelques anecdotes, dont leur mémorable départ de Poudlard sur des balais après avoir défié l'autorité de cette vieille peau d'Ombrage. Et il était mort dans une explosion, deux ans plus tard. Voilà qui résumait ce que je connaissais de lui. Ca et à quel point il était courageux, téméraire même.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma grand-mère, à ma droite. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son visage était fermé et ses yeux dans le vague, comme si son corps était présent mais son esprit à mille lieux du cimetière. Avec lui peut-être, à se rappeler de lui, ce fils qu'elle avait perdu. Ce fils dont l'absence se faisait toujours cruellement sentir, et qu'elle continuait de pleurer encore après toutes ces années.

Je me souvins alors de sa réaction, lorsqu'à huit ans, j'étais tombé sur une photo de mon père lorsqu'il était enfant dans une malle du grenier. Il tirait la langue au photographe en une grimace comique, le tout animé comme l'étaient les photos sorcières. J'avais couru jusque la cuisine en riant pour montrer ma trouvaille à ma grand-mère. Elle était au fourneau, préparant une tarte à la mélasse. Elle m'avait souri en me voyant débarquer et je lui avais tendu le cliché.

« Papa était vraiment un clown! Avais-je lancé. »

Son sourire s'était fané rapidement lorsqu'elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'image. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris. Et puis elle avait murmuré un prénom tout en caressant le visage du petit garçon sur la photo.

« Fred... »

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement embués. Et là j'avais saisi. Ce petit garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyant n'était pas mon père comme je le croyais au départ, mais son frère jumeau. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que je n'avais pas différencié les deux. J'avais immédiatement cessé de rigoler, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je m'en étais voulu d'être à l'origine de sa tristesse. J'avais repris la photo, embrassé sa joue pour la réconforter et nous n'en avions plus reparlé. Et pour la première fois, la tarte de mamie Molly avait brûlé...

Mes souvenirs se dissipèrent et je revins à la réalité. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le portrait posé sur la sépulture. Je portais son nom, mais je ne lui ressemblais en rien. Ses cheveux étaient roux vif, les miens bruns. Il avait la peau claire, la mienne était bronzée. Oui, nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Je tournais la tête vers mon père, celui qui m'avait donné mon prénom, en hommage à son jumeau. Il se tenait droit, mais je voyais bien l'émotion qui l'habitait. Ma mère serrait sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir. Ce soir, il allait certainement boire plus que de raison, pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il a perdu, à sa douleur, comme chaque année.

Il ignorait à quel point ce nom qu'il avait choisi pour moi était difficile à porter. Le nom d'un homme que j'admirais depuis que j'étais gamin. Il avait toujours été mon modèle en quelque sorte. J'aurais aimé avoir la moitié de son courage. J'avais l'impression de ne pas mériter de porter le même prénom. Je me demandais si James, Albus et Lily ressentaient la même chose. Ce sentiment qu'on ne pourra jamais l'égaler.

Mais j'avais décidé de tout faire pour le mériter, pour lui faire honneur en quelque sorte. Il s'était battu au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors moi aussi j'allais me battre. A la rentrée prochaine j'allais intégrer la formation d'auror. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les études et qu'il les avait même abandonnés avant les ASPICS, mais c'était la voie que je voulais choisir. Parce que son sacrifice m'avait donné envie de combattre l'injustice.

Le bruit des graviers crissant sous les chaussures me sortit de mes pensées, signe qu'il était temps de partir. Dans le silence qui accompagne toujours le recueillement, la famille se retira du cimetière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Il était comment Fred? »

Je lançai un regard à Lee Jordan, l'ami de collège de mes parents. Et la seule personne à qui j'osais parler de Fred Weasley. C'était bizarre de parler de quelqu'un qui portait exactement le même nom que soit. J'avais vaguement l'impression de parler de moi à la troisième personne.

Il but une gorgée de whisky-pur-feu et reposa son verre sur la table basse.

« Courageux, répondit-il. »

Je poussai un soupir, posant mon propre verre près du sien. J'ébouriffai l'arrière de mes cheveux de la main droite, exaspéré.

« Je sais très bien qu'il était courageux, tout le monde le sait! Ce n'est pas cette réponse que j'attendais, et tu le sais bien. »

Il renversa sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil, semblant en proie à une profonde réflexion. Puis au bout de quelques instants, il se mit debout, et me fit signe de le suivre. Il me guida vers les étages de la maison. Arrivé au deuxième, il lança un sort au plafond, faisant apparaître une ouverture, ainsi qu'une échelle qu'il entreprit d'escalader. Je l'imitais rapidement, plongeant dans une obscurité presque totale. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche prononçant un lumos. La faible lumière émise par nos deux baguettes ne permettait pas une très bonne visibilité mais elle était suffisante pour nous empêcher de trébucher sur un quelconque objet.

Lee se dirigea vers le fond du grenier, ouvrant une malle. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur pendant un moment puis passa à une autre.

« Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu les mettre? Marmonnait l'ami de mon père, plus pour lui que pour moi. »

Il continua ses recherches presque archéologiques pendant quelques minutes, en sortant finalement victorieux.

« Ah! Les voilà! S'exclama t-il. »

Il tenait dans ses mains une boîte assez grande, en bois foncé. Il dégagea une vieille table à sa droite, posant sur le sol les objets qui l'encombraient et installa sa trouvaille dessus. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une vieille radio, et des dizaines de cassettes audio. J'aperçus que chaque tranche des boîtiers était datée.

Il inséra l'une d'elle dans le lecteur cassette, celle du 23 mars 1998 et appuya sur play. Le son grésilla quelques instants avant qu'une voix s'élève.

 _« Et sans plus tarder accueillons le nouvel invité de Potterveille, Rongeur._

Je reconnus la voix de Lee, même si elle avait un peu changé depuis le temps.

 _« Combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous le répètes Rivière? Moi c'est Rapière! Répliqua une autre voix. »_

C'était la sienne, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu, la voix de Fred Weasley, mon oncle mort des années plus tôt.

 _« Oui, oui, bien sûr Rongeur._

 _\- Rongeur, c'est nul ça! Qui a trouver ce surnom débile d'ailleurs, il va avoir de mes nouvelles!_

 _\- Voyez ça avec Rouge, c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça. Le renseigna son ami. »_

 _\- Il se pourrait bien que très prochainement sa bièraubeurre ait des effets secondaires. Enfin revenons à nos hippogriffes... »_

J'esquissais un sourire devant la menace. Il avait l'air d'avoir un sacré humour, même si je m'en doutais au vue de ses nombreuses frasques.

« Rouge c'était le surnom de ton père dans notre émission. M'informa Lee »

Au fil de la bande son, je découvris un peu qui il était. Je m'aperçus qu'il avait un don certain pour tourner les choses en dérision et cette bonne dose d'ironie.

 _« Un vendeur à la sauvette prétend détenir des amulettes protégeant du sortilège de mort Adava Kedavra. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire?_

 _\- J'en dis que si une telle chose existait vraiment, Harry Potter perdrait toute raison d'être célèbre. Alors inutile de dépenser votre argent inutilement, achetez plutôt des farces et attrapes, c'est bien plus rentable. Elles pourraient même provoquer un effet de surprise en cas d'attaque... »_

Je mordis légèrement ma lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. En plein milieu d'une émission contre Voldemort, il faisait de la publicité détournée pour sa boutique. Je ne savais pas si c'était une idée de génie ou alors tout à fait déplacé.

 _« Et maintenant le conseil du jour chers auditeurs, si jamais vous croisez la route d'individus suspects, vêtus de robes noirs et de masques en tête de mort, ce ne sont pas des moldus déguisés pour Halloween, il vous est donc fortement conseillé de fuir le plus rapidement possible. »_

Au fur et à mesure, je réussis à cerner quelques facettes de sa personnalité. J'en appris d'ailleurs plus ce soir là que ce que j'avais découvert pendant les dix-sept dernières années. Il n'était pas seulement courageux, il était plein d'humour, à la limite de l'insolence parfois. Et j'étais heureux en quelque sorte de connaître un tout petit peu celui de qui je tenais mon nom.

* * *

 **Voilà je sais que c'est court mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'hésitais à écrire une suite.**


End file.
